My Sacred Memory
by Death of Roses
Summary: Her eyes seemed to pierce through me, making me question everything I once so strongly believed in." Tom Riddle takes over Voldemort, taking title as Dark Lord, Giving Ginevra the Amulet of Lenattte, one for the most pure.


**My Only Memory**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"_Isn't it magnificent? This is the Chamber of Secrets." I said to her, showing her one of the most glorious things ever made. _

_She didn't smile, but she looked at me with her eyes—those eyes! They were pools of nothingness, reflecting everything they see. I would never admit it out loud, but they pierce through me, make me question everything I was once so sure of. _

_And then came a question. _

_"Why?" Her small, petite, voice questioned out, and such a innocent question at that. Her eyes looked at me, showing no fear, no anger, not hatred, nothing at all. _

_It unnerved me. _

_I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was afraid of only a few things, but never truly afraid; that was, until she looked at me with those eyes. _

_She, so innocent as she wrote her way into my book, wrote her way into my life, my soul, my heart, bore the heart of an angel. _

_Many times would I shout at her, but I was never angry at her—no. Everytime I raise my voice, she would lower her gaze but not say anything. She confused me, always making me question things by questioning me. _

_"There is no ' why' princess." I reply softly. _

_She slowly walked towards me and cupped my face in her hands. I was, to say, very startled. _

_"No matter what purpose you intend to use me for, do not forget me. For the most precious thing I have now is a memory." She said, her voice eerie, resembling the wind on a summers day. Her gaze held mine. "Don't forgot me." _

_And Indeed, I did not forget her. Not even in those days of my glory, I did not forget her. _

_For she, was my angel. A light I could look at when I consumed myself in darkness._

_My angel. _

Ginny Weasley woke up, sitting up on her bed, her eyes staring at her hands. 'If I could see him,' She thought, closing her eyes. "Don't forget me Tom." She whispered out into the night of her dorm.

"For all I have is a memory." She repeated those words from memory, saying them as if saying an enchantment.

_I have won, I have won the battle with Voldemort, my future self. And I hold myself in his glory, letting the Wizarding world know that I, Tom Riddle, is now the Dark Lord. _

_But I could care less for that world, in my heart, I hope the news would reach the ears of my precious Angel. _

The wizarding world knew as soon as it happened. Ginny knew it, even before that, in her heart by her dreams.

She got up, barefooted and in her pure white sleeping gown, walked her way to the Astronamy Tower in the night. The wind howled in her air as she got there, but she payed no heed.

"For night knows no light, and by evil shall you do, but light is in your heart, even through the memories of the past." She whispered, and closed her eyes as she was taken away by a death eater.

"That was too easy, but why would she be at that tower in that time of night? It was as if she knew we would take her, and making it so easy!" Bellatrix said out loud to no one in particular. "Oh well, better take her to Master." She sighed, shoving the unconscious girl in a room where Tom Marvolo Riddle resides in.

"Ginny… Ginevra.." Tom called out.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings. She sat up, leaning against the walls as she met a pair of eyes.

"I knew you would come for me if I called." Ginny whispered, her gaze holding his.

"You were calling to me?" Tom asked, his face void of emotion.

"To the angel in a devil's disguise." She answered, smiling slightly, but the smile quickly faded.

"I am no angel princess, you know that." Tom said bitterly. "I am not even human."

Ginny slowly got up. "In my eyes, you are most precious." Ginny murmured. "Tom Riddle."

Tom straightened himself up, inhaling a breath of air. "I used you. Don't you hate me?" He smirked.

Ginny raised her gaze, looking at the ceiling, then back at Tom. "You are most real."

"I am but a memory of the past, my existance was not supposed to be."

"But you made it possible." Ginny strained out. "And memories are the most precious things we can have. A memory of a person signafies their existance."

Tom paused. "And if you forget me, little Ginevra, would it be as if I never existed?" He whispered out, his face not fortelling any sign of emotion what so ever.

"Even if my memory forgets you, my heart will not."

"You answer like you did when we met." Tom chuckled, walking over and sitting on his high throne. He spread his arms wide.

"Look, Ginevra, look at this. It is my glory, what I have made on my own. Is it not wonderful?" Tom said proudly.

Ginny didn't look around, she only took a few steps forward, towards the throne. Ginny's eyes softened. "You find peace in darkness for you are scared to go in the light."

Tom was angered, denying what she said, even though it was the truth.

"Little angel, do you know why you are here?"

Ginny looked at him, smiling sadly. "It matters little, for I am content that I can see you."

_Why, why, why is this girl never scared? I know, and only I, that I did all this with her in mind. She haunted my thoughts day and night, her eyes, oh those eyes… . As soon as her eyes lock with mine, there is no longer a border between right a wrong, love and hate. I always question myself when she is there. Is this the right thing? Is this truly the thing I want? _

_This questions never appeared in my mind, not even once until she came. _

_Her words.. the sound of a quill scribbling on a parchment as she wrote her way into my life. _

_My story. _

_My memories. _

_I'm scared of her. Her purity, her innocence, one like nothing before! She is the only one to put pure faith in me, pure hope and love in me. _

_Even as she knows I am using her, even as she knows she will not get anything out of it, she believes in me. _

_I use her because I am afraid of betrayel, but if she were to suddenly disappear, then where would I be? What would be my purpose of living? Revenge—it means little to me. _

"I am the Dark Lord Ginevra, what are you afraid of me?" Tom asked, looking towards the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze. Oh how he felt like a child.

"You are the purest of them all, because your purity comes from how tainted you believe you are. For true light, can only be made out of true darkness." Ginny replied.

_Why does she always believe there is good in me? Why do I keep questioning myself? What do you do to me, Ginevra? Do you even have any idea? I won't let you die, and if you do, it must be by my hands would you die. And that time would only be for when you betray me._

_So don't. _

A/N: I was planning on making this a one shot, but I guess I might continue it. I have a lot of ideas, and even though I'm a D/G fan, I strongly love the G/T pairing. NO, NOT G/V, but G/T. I hope you review, and for the fans of my other piece: A Whisper in the Wind, I'll update soon!


End file.
